


Помада

by Huhsya, Maru_Kusanagi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huhsya/pseuds/Huhsya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: Rouge somaritai midareta mama deAdeyaka ni matotte...(с) "In The Room" by Arashi





	Помада

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF K-Project 2017 на WTF Kombat 2017

Кусанаги откидывается на спинку дивана, чтобы оценить результаты своих трудов. Вроде всего лишь добавил цвета бледным губам, а Тоцука уже выглядит как-то иначе, необычно – Кусанаги даже не может сразу понять, нравится ему то, что получилось, или нет. Насыщенный коралловый цвет небрежно лёг на тонкий контур, визуально добавляя губам пухлости и притягательной пошлости. «Можно было и поаккуратнее накрасить», – мельком думает Изумо, но тут же отмахивается от этой мысли. Татара осторожно облизывается, пробует помаду на вкус и забавно кривит влажно заблестевший рот. Это вроде бы смешно, но в то же время почему-то очень возбуждает.  
— Ну как? Мне идёт? — ёрзает на его коленях Тоцука, смотрит с игривым любопытством, пытаясь понять реакцию по лицу.  
Вместо ответа Кусанаги тянется его поцеловать, но Тоцука в последний момент уворачивается, и губы лишь мажут по щеке.  
Изумо хмурится, а Тоцука посмеивается, уткнувшись носом ему в ключицу. Он прижимается губами к тонкой ткани рубашки, оставляя на ней яркий след. Затем быстро выпрямляется, секунду любуется своей проделкой – Кусанаги успевает заметить, что помада немного смазалась, – и, вновь наклонившись, целует Изумо в шею. Проворные пальцы развязывают узел на шейном платке, потом принимаются расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке, обнажая светлую кожу. Тоцука склоняет голову и медленно сползает вниз, оставляя на груди едва заметную помадную дорожку кораллового цвета. Кусанаги заворожено следит за его действиями, позволяет ему соскользнуть на пол и устроиться между ног. Бросая на Изумо лукавые взгляды, Татара расчерчивает его живот то длинными, то короткими цветными поцелуями, одновременно пытаясь совладать с пряжкой на затейливом ремне, а после – с молнией на джинсах Кусанаги. Справившись, Тоцука забирается пальцами под бельё и достаёт напряжённый член, сжимает его и размазывает большим пальцем выступившую смазку по головке. Потом крепко обхватывает основание и с нажимом ведёт рукой вверх. На потемневшей головке выступает мутноватая капля смазки – Тоцука проводит по щели подушечкой большого пальца, растирая влагу по венчику, водя рукой вверх-вниз. Кусанаги тяжело дышит, но ничего не предпринимает. Его взгляд прикован к яркому рту Татары: цвет размазался по губам и впитался в их тонкую кожицу, придавая Тоцуке крайне развратный вид. Кусанаги запускает руку в светлые волосы Тоцуки, в мягком освещении «Хомры» отливающие терракотом, и направляет его к подрагивающему от возбуждения члену. Неестественно-розовый рот послушно и аккуратно вбирает головку, язык щедрым движением проходится вокруг неё. Кусанаги запрокидывает голову и жмурится от одуряющего ощущения обволакивающего влажного жара. Он перебирает пальцами на затылке Татары, но не решается подтолкнуть его ещё раз – пусть делает, что хочет. Тоцука принимается размеренно двигать головой, стараясь брать поглубже, и Изумо снова смотрит на него: на вспыхивающую алую искру пирсинга в правом ухе, на почти стыдливо опущенные ресницы и, наконец, снова на яркий рот, плотно обхватывающий член. Тоцука переминается, опускает руку между ног, копошится и жмурится, но не останавливается. Кусанаги слышит рвано вжикнувшую молнию и шорох ткани и снова закрывает глаза. Он представляет, как Тоцука, изламывая брови, касается себя; он ощущает его участившееся горячее дыхание и вибрацию от короткого тихого «м-м…». Этого оказывается достаточно. Он спешно оттягивает Татару за волосы – тот выпускает член с неясным стоном, и на приоткрытые коралловые губы выстреливает белёсое семя. Тоцука вздрагивает и двигает рукой ещё быстрее. Кусанаги ещё потряхивает, но он подхватывает его под мышки, с силой тянет вверх и усаживает обратно к себе на колени. Тоцука машинально утирается тыльной стороной руки и закусывает запястье, глуша томное «А-а-ах!», когда его член накрывает ладонь Кусанаги. Когда Тоцука уже на грани, Изумо отталкивает его руку ото рта и жадно целует губы с привкусом спермы и помадным послевкусием.


End file.
